


Dolor ✓ ( Wolfstar )

by peachholic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Remus Lupin Lives, Short, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolf, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i worked my ass off for this whether you believe it or not, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: “I'm so so sorry, Sirius.”





	Dolor ✓ ( Wolfstar )

Sirius opened the darkened, scratched door, allowing the icy, harsh cold meet the warmth of his body; his body shaking slightly, and his teeth chattering like crazy. While uttering an inaudible plethora of swear words under his breath for not having worn his warmish winter coat, his eyes wandered carelessly about the view in front of him.

The street hardly looked different in the pure white weather; the street-lamps gave away a lack of illumination as always, the neglected playground where happiness once lived, was embraced by hollowness. The now exposed trees shivered in the bitter wind.

Examining the blank windows of the still uninhabited houses, Sirius brooded over the last time people lived in those. Because of unforgettable, vicious circumstances which happened in the past, people left the small village, had left Sirius companionless. The lack of other human beings didn't unnerve him that much, though. He started getting used to it a long time ago.

The vigorous howling of the bitter, cold wind that caused a ruthless blast prickling along his skin recalled a whelved memory in his mind.

His inner eye echoed the already mentioned unforgettable event that had taken place; the tough spine-chilling howl that liberated from its throat signaling its haunt for more savory flesh. The amount of traumatizing cries of those who weren't fast enough leaving a massive pool of blood everywhere.

The dreadful whiff of corpses that still lasted in his nose, caused him to crinkle his nose in disgust at the memory.

While his mind was yonderly drifting away, Sirius didn't catch the scintilla of the silhouette of a man, that was seeming to hide between the peacefully waving leafless trees, observing Sirius.

After the traumatizing escalation, he had caused, Remus fled and left the person he was infatuated in behind with the people he had hurt and even, killed. He had tried drinking the glooming cloud away that had been floating in his chest; alcohol being his only nepenthe. Even trying to convince himself that it wasn't his fault that he became a different species every once a month, didn't help him at all. Nothing had helped, actually.

Remus was done with his cowardice, sighing nervously knowing he had to face one of his biggest fears. He came out of the shadows of the leafless trees; had said goodbye to his safe shelter. The harsh wind gave a tough blow in Remus' direction, making his way towards Sirius almost impossible.

Meanwhile, Sirius had caught sight of the aforementioned light-browned haired bloke and squinted suspiciously his eyes. None of the remaining lucky people that hadn't been attacked in that horrible night came back ever again. They had probably already warned loads of people not to step a foot in that village; so, who could that brave person be? Sirius thought bitterly.

The feeling of drapetomani made its presence known by rushing through his veins as he came to a halt in front of Sirius', once used to be theirs, unwashed front door stairs. He anxiously shifted weight from side to side, carefully going through his speech he had mentally prepared in his head.

Sirius looked fixedly at the man he thought to be a coward, gasping as Remus' right knee came in touch with the icy, dirty cold ground. Silver eyes like the promise ring he got from him met with honey brown eyes like the stuffed bear with a tiny 'moony' engraved in the stomach he got from him. Both of their lacunas filling itself the more they stared into each others meaningful eyes.

Sirius almost didn't hear him, for the younger man's brittle voice was drowned by the loud howling of the cold wind,

"I'm so so sorry, Sirius. Please forgive me. Please. . ."


End file.
